


人间天使

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 依旧是特工梦女





	人间天使

“来，看看我的身体。”

她在梦里脱掉实验服，赤裸着出现在眼前。他伸手触向那层肌肤：柔滑的，很紧致，没有一丝瑕疵，同她无表情的神态那般，是一种完美无瑕的凝视。

随后他从冷汗中醒来。这一场久违的梦让他耗尽了精力，幻境消失了，下身依旧充血，硬得疏离，仿佛和他是不同种类的两种生物。

她在这座岛上不太受欢迎，他常看到她小心地收回手，闷闷不乐的样子。但她也有自己的好朋友。她从骨头里长出一身的刺，扎得自己满身是伤，也让好多人不想靠近。

他难以想象她身上有柔滑和紧致的触感，也不觉得她会显现出无表情的神态。

比起合作，获取她关注的过程像一种捕获。当他以全知的、强大的形象出现在眼前，她没有一丝犹豫就接受了请求。她始终保持着这种态度——在此之前，她都不曾看自己一眼，这之后也没有多想别的。

她极力掩饰着很多东西，却从来不去剖析自己。也许是早就厌倦了。

“来，看看我的身体。你看到处都很粗糙，也没有剃毛……”

那是第一次前的共浴，她在浴室里故作轻松地举起手臂，又沉重地放下。当他伸出手去触摸，她的凝视就跟着手运动。一丝颤抖传来——不是兴奋，而是退后的冲动。他马上抱紧了她，说不出是太过熟练，还是不由自主。

他亲眼看着她如何慢慢靠近自己，甚至只需要不拒绝，她就能走上设想的道路，靠近他。仅仅是握住她持枪的手，她就把后背贴上来，然后是脑袋。不久后就顺理成章地再现了春梦的情景。

没了梦境的理想，到处都充满瑕疵，而她的表情也生动起来。

他非常努力地让她置身梦境，没有柔滑肌肤，就使出温柔姿态；缺乏平和心绪，就用无声体贴。他看到她放下一部分防备，正对自己笑着，收敛了些许戾气的身体依旧充满力量。

“你把我填得好满……”

这句刻入他灵魂的话，在他们还没做几次爱时，就由她说了出来。

那一瞬间，相处的种种细节猛然涌上脑海。她从那一刻起就不再是一个目标，一个任务，或者一个利用价值很高的特殊人才。

仿佛突然之间，睡梦里的女子有了性格和追求，从一个概念变成了闯入家中的小猫，有了温暖的绒毛，也有了治愈心灵的力量。

心中一闪而过一丝暖流。他动心了。

“你也一样。”

这句话即刻浮现出来。可她紧接着大声喊痛，他赶紧俯下身去安慰。这句话就成了始终没能说出口的遗言。

“这也只是合作吗？”

这句话说得更早。那时候她趴在自己身上，正看着床边那部无聊的俄罗斯方块游戏机。他点头。

“那……太好了。”她说。

可她的眼睛分明在说：那你也看到结局了吧。连我都知道，问出这句话意味着什么。

他的心也在那一刻同时闪过一阵刺痛。

其实他知道这一刻迟早会来，她看他的眼里总是闪着星光，而自己也总是抑制不住地扬起嘴角。可是面对一个填满了内心空洞的年轻孩子，却不能给她承诺，只能眼睁睁看着她的爱意愈演愈烈，对此他没有任何办法。

除非把她变成自己这样——但这更无法接受。

“我知道不能对你动感情。”

说这话时已经临近出逃的关口。她好像连自己都骗过去了，只是拼命要求更多的快感，和更剧烈的接触。

那时候，无形的重压已经让她有点精神失常。当他不在场时，她经常对着好朋友哭，哭的内容都与他无关；实验员说，她经常以异常残忍的方式在实验中杀人。他们的关系也变得紧张，她不断要求自己在她身上留下痕迹和痛楚，在大腿抓出指印，把肩头咬出血，背上抽满鞭痕，强硬地撕裂阴道，甚至在敏感部位穿刺。那段记忆充满了血腥和惨叫，虚弱不堪的喘息，和令人窒息的拥吻。回想起来，简直是刺耳。

他不知道她是否明白，这些也都是他深埋心底的污泥。她假借自己是受虐狂的名义，第一次把它们都翻起来了，为了盖住她无力抑制的爱，也搅浑了他的理智。

他第一次得到如此满足，也第一次觉得自己真的有病。以至于有的时候，他不得不冷漠地推开她。

“离开这里以后，就再也不用见到你了。”

他面露满足地亲吻她的伤口，心里既兴奋地颤抖，也难过得无法言说。

这个状态让他回想起刚上岛的她。无论实验员怎么施以酷刑，有些事情就是死都不说。这是自己看中她的开端，但现在却让他不是滋味。

但是她还有很多事不懂啊，就这么把她放走，她的聪明一定会毁了她的。他希望自己能再教导，或者说陪伴她一阵，直到……

直到何时？

“我要，和你做爱。”

“行吧。”

“你太残忍了……嗯，不，不要停。”

“我要再做一次！”

“我才没有喜欢你呢。”

“我做得那么好，快奖励我嘛！”

“我讨厌你。你去陪他好了。”

“既然研究中心可以进得去，那么核心文件一定在其他的地方。”

“小心车门。”

“是。”

“这没什么好说的。”

……

“你先走，我马上就来。”

……

“那个时候，我真的很爱你呀……不是吧，我说了那么多次，你都没有意识到吗。”

直到离开那座岛，她才第一次说出这句话。

“我知道。”他说——只是我们都不敢承认，“那现在呢？”

“……我觉得，我们的感情应该非常牢固了吧。你看，就算隔了很久才见面，感情反而更好了，不是吗？”

是这样的，因为你长大了。

他松了一口气——她的答案不是把他抛弃。

“你走在我前面，总是知道我想要什么。我真的，非常，非常珍惜这种感觉。我真想快点成长起来，不要让你总是等我。”

你已经成长得太快了，他在心里说，我已经能看到你未来的模样。我看到你迅速变成了一个优秀的领导者，很快地位就超过了我；看到人类的未来在你眼里越发清晰，你却不再憎恨人类；我们亲热时，你变成了进攻方……我看到，你经受着更加巨大的苦难，更加深重的痛苦，无情冷酷一直伴你左右，但你也一直善良和坦诚；你会喜欢很多人，但面对总是轮回在相同经历中的我，你依然爱着——这份爱的回响足以置我于死地。

“我想一直喜欢你。可以吗？”

她在分别前这样说道，轻轻地，笑得很清爽。

才分开半年，她就确实地成长了，已经开始知道如何控制自己的感情，没有依依不舍地沉迷于温柔乡，更没有再用伤害代替不敢承认的爱意。

不知不觉，总是伴她左右的刺耳声音已经荡然无存。最后捕捉到的，只有一句无声的眷恋。

他点头。

“当然可以。我也一样的。”

直到她离开视线，他才对着她这样说道。


End file.
